Angels of death
by Nossu
Summary: Bulkhead was heading towards Jasper, he was going to pick up Miko. He was quite early as last night he had problems to start his rest mode and when he got it going he was interrupted. Main reason was the noise that his neighbors made, it's hard to rest when someone screams at next doors and bangs the wall all night.


A/N: This story was written from Bulkhead point of view. When I originally wrote this I tried to see can I write other characters than Arcee and Jack. Consider this as filler story, I have some of these but I will not translate all of them as I can combine them into the longer stories.

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook

No Place to Run

Things you can find

…

These stories are originally made as one shot and there should not be any cliffhangers in end of them. This gives me an option to stop posting them if I get the feeling that I'm waisting my time.

After translation stories may have picked up some errors and funny language etc. But I hope they are still readable.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Bulkhead was heading towards Jasper, he was going to pick up Miko. He was quite early as last night he had problems to start his rest mode and when he got it going he was interrupted. Main reason was the noise that his neighbors made, it's hard to rest when someone screams at next doors and bangs the wall all night. First he thought that there was some emergency but when he listened the sounds he heard Arcee yeall "Oh Jack!, my Jack!" he understood that there was some private activities ongoing.

All the late events had him worried and wanted to have a talk with Miko before he dropped her to the school. It would be a good to give her a fair warning as she liked to live dangerously and he did not want to see his charge to die. He knows that Miko wanted to live dangerously but there had to be some limits. Maybe good explanation would make her more carefull.

He had already sent message to Miko so she was waiting him in front of the house. He stopped next to her and opened back door. She hopped in with her bag and he closed the door. "Hi Miko" he greeted.

"Hi Bulk, so where now?" she asked mouth full of bubble gum.

"I would like to have a talk with you, lets go to the old cement factory we are hidden in there." he started to head towards factory.

"Talk about what?" she was already curius and forgot to ask him to play some music.

"About Jack and Arcee" he replied and drive to old dusty road that let them in to the cement factory storage area.

"What about them? Do you have any juicy stuff about them? How is Jack doing in the base? Did Arcee hurt him?" she spat her questions out like a talking machine gun.

"Miko! Do not put that bubble gum in there!, awwww" he yelled he hated it when Miko lef her bubble gum inside him and now one was in his internal optics.

Miko just smirked and said "Sorry Bulk, I clean it up in the base, please continue."

He signed and continued "Well I have some juicy stuf about them. Last night Jack made Arcee scream and bang the walls, not sure how he did that but in the morning Arcee was smiling so much that Ratched tought that she had some soft of malfunction in her face and tried to fixt that." he smirked to that funny scene where Ratched was lying in the floor and Arcee kicking at him. "Also Arcee tried to cook breakfast for Jack".

"What? How?" asked Miko.

"Maybe she downloaded some cook book, but raw materials for the food looked like those tin cans that humans left in the base when they abandoned it." he explained.

"No, I mean, how did he make her scream?" said Miko.

"I did not see that but maybe he found some sensitive sensor networks." he said when they arrived to the factory area. He stopped and let Miko out, after she was clear he transformed to his bipedal mode.

* * *

Miko stood front of him holding her hands in fist and muttered "Why her, I will show her." He had hard time to hear all her muttering but he got the idea. He was right he had to have this talk with Miko. He sat down to ground so he can be more in the eye level and gestured her to climb sitting to his knee.

After Miko was sitting on his knee he asked "Do you have feelings for Jack?".

"What? To that Hentai Baka? Hell no!" she bursted out.

He kept his optics on her and waited her to continue.

"Well maybe I have a small crush" she confessed.

He signed and said "Do you understand that small crush to Jack can get you killed?"

She looked him little confused when she asked "How so?"

He looked to her eyes and said "You have already seen how territorial Arcee is around Jack and she already warned you not to fool around." she nodded to him.

"You mean she could really kill me?" she asked and looked little shocked.

"Not sure but danger is high, you see there is a reason why she is in the team Prime." she looked interested and he continued " Who of us you think has the highest personal kill count in this war?"

She gave it a tought and said "It has to be Prime".

"Wrong! Prime is a wimp when it comes to ending someones life, it is our two wheeler who does the killing in the team." he said

"What? How? She is small and weak." she spat out

"Size does not always count in this war, mostly it is skill and determination" he explained.

* * *

He gave a short tough before he explained more "Arcee and her sister Chromia where Autobot assassins and sharpshooters during darkest times of our war in Cybertron. They used two bot stragety with high power vector rifles. Basically they could sit a long time still just waiting targets. When target got in the kill area one of them took the shot and send thin metal bullet through enemy spark, only thing you could hear was a loud metallic Zap-sound when armor cracked under light speed bullet. If there where more targets, other one fired while other reloaded and changed positions. Ones I witness how they took down full Decepticon platoon one by one."

Miko was speaches and looked Bulkhead with eyes wide and he decided to tease her a bit. He pointed his digitstowards her hearth and says loudly "Zap!" Miko winced and told him "Don't do that, please continue."

He closed his optics and tried to think how to tell Miko more, he had not been entirely honest in first explanation, he left lot out. He still remembered it like a yesterday, he was part of the team guarding Optimus Prime when they got pinned down by enemy fire. They where barely holding their positions until Cybertronian night falled down. From the com they heard that support had finally arrived. Suddenly enemy fire stopped and yelling started. All they could hear was a sound of cracking armor and mechs crying while life leaked slowly out of them. He was scared and he remembered asking from Prime whats going out there and his answer still gave him a chill. Prime had looked him with sad optics and said "Angels of death are doing their work out there, Primus forgive us". In the morning they where greeted by two beutiful femmes with slim sniper rifles and they where standing on the field of death Decepticons.

"Bulk?" he heard his charge ask.

"Oh! Sorry. So there was starting to circulate nasty rumors that sisters where also responssible of Autobot deaths. One of those rumors told that they assassinated their own commander. It seems that their commanding officer hated them and was constantly complayining and giving them hardest missions. One morning he was found cut open from his berth, worst part was that he was resting in middle berth and no one noticed anyting."

Miko was a shocked "Did Arcee or Chromia do that?".

"It was never proved and other officer feared to look into it" he explained

"Why?" asked Miko.

He signed and explayned "They feared that if they press to hard sisters would kill them or change sides and join Decepticons and that would be a deatly combination."

"Oh I see" she said.

"Yes, after that they desided to separate sisters and Arcee was placed to the team under direct command of Optimus Prime and Chromia under Elita One." he could see that Miko was full of questions but he continued quickly "Eventually Arcee ended here with the team Prime and Chromia is with Elita one's team and we don't know where in the space they are now".

"Who is Elita One?" Miko got change to ask.

"She is second to Optimus Prime and his sparkmate" he explayned.

"Optimus is married!" shouted Miko.

"Well yes, but my point is that do not try push your luck with Arcee and if or when her sister gets here you need to be extra carefull around Jack" clearly she still had some issues to understand as she beamed him eyes full of questions.

"So this Elita One will she come here?" she asked and looked him.

"No, I think not as Optimus gave her order to look after refugees and build up an army. As far as I know femmes tend to take their sparmate wishers seriously." he smiled and continued "That got us back to Jack, what do you think hapens when he has two femmes like Arcee here and he desided to wish someting? Even if he does not really mean it? Like wrong word and his femmes hear it or if some does something to him in the school?"

"OMG!" She yelled when it hit her.

"Yes, I think you got it" he smiled.

"He will be banning both of them, that Baka!" she yelled.

He facepalmed himself and signed, this is going to be hard, maybe he needs to talk with his sparkmate and deside how they would look after Miko. After all they both felt like she was their own human-sparkling.

* * *

A/N: If you liked or hated this or other my stories please drop a comment or review, if I don't get any comments I usually assume that story is bad or unreadable and I remove it.

Arcee and Jack first day and night together in base is separate story, lets see if I can get it translated or maybe I skip it and proceed to next one that is filler related to Chromia as people seem to ask more about her. :-)


End file.
